


Очищение огнем

by Vit



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vit/pseuds/Vit
Summary: Однажды верховный смотритель решил испробовать немного другой метод «убеждения».





	Очищение огнем

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dieter Schecklie.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dieter+Schecklie.).



Руки, надёжно закреплённые, на подлокотниках судорожно сжимающиеся пальцы и поблёскивающие капли пота ― это всё, что наблюдал Корво на протяжении нескольких минут. Он смотрел на свои руки, но не чувствовал их. Они казались мужчине совсем чужими, существующими где-то отдельно. Да, по сути, всё тело ощущалось, как нечто эфемерное. И он не горел желанием вернуть всё на круги своя. Ведь это онемение было просто-напросто защитной реакцией организма от слишком сильной боли. Хотя Аттано и сомневался, что ему просто так позволили бы умереть от болевого шока. Ну, по крайней мере, в последние месяцы такого исхода упорно избегали. И теперь, сидя на осточертевшем стуле, с обессиленно опущенной головой, брюнет практически наслаждался этой вынужденной передышкой. Кемпбелл и Хайрем опять о чём-то разговорились, но мужчина не видел смысла слушать и этот диалог. Всё равно раз от раза почти ничего не менялось. Кроме того в уши словно запихнули кусочки ваты и по большей части было слышно только собственное свистящее дыхание и ускоренное сердцебиение. 

― Его... в камеру… ― доносятся до сознания обрывки чужих слов, а следом идёт уже привычная процедура. Приходящим стражникам он уже давно не сопротивлялся. Но в этот раз ноги совсем не держали, и первый же угол прерывает мучения заключённого, или всё же пленника? Во всяком случае, стражники, не вписавшись в него, приложили свою ношу об угол. Это, по всей видимости, стало последней каплей, так как, глухо застонав, Аттано потерял сознание. В который раз за этот день.

Очнулся уже на полу камеры, что за прошедшее время стала почти родной. Это и не удивительно, учитывая, что обычный маршрут передвижения «убийцы императрицы» состоял из этой самой камеры и допросной. Смотритель не спешил баловать длительными прогулками. То ли из ненависти к преступнику, то ли из-за боязни побега. Но, возможно, всё и сразу. К сожалению, внимание к заключённому не ослабевало, разом отсекая все попытки побега. Постоянно мешало то одно, то другое, и Корво приходилось терпеть всё то, что с ним проделывали. Иной раз казалось, что ещё немного, и сознание не выдержит, сломается. Тогда уж не будет дороги обратно, будет сказано всё, что нужно... И кончатся эти мучения. Но если бы всё было так просто. Хотя попросту запрещал себе сдаваться, в последнее время держался уже практически на одном упрямстве, а также на всё ещё не угасшей надежде. Бывший телохранитель императрицы никогда не был мечтателем, но всё же продолжал надеяться на спасение даже в такой безвыходной ситуации. Помимо всего прочего у Аттано был ещё и долг, который он собирался исполнить, но свобода была неотъемлемой частью этого дела. Ах, свобода. Если бы она давалась так же легко, как и уходила. 

Лёжа на полу без движения, старался собрать воедино всё то, что так легко разбивала частая и сильная боль. К слову сказать, о боли. Оная шла в основном от ссадин, неглубоких, но болезненных ран и ожогов. Ох, сколько же проблем приносили они. Не только болели больше остального, но ещё и заживали дольше. А этот непереносимо тошнотворный запах, что шёл от палёной плоти... Сей «прекрасный» аромат уже начинал преследовать мужчину. Даже когда так пахнуть, по сути, было нечему, легчайший ветерок приносил знакомые запахи допросной. Они зачастую перебивали даже более резкую вонь, что шла от камер с заключёнными. К счастью или к сожалению, сейчас он распространялся непосредственно от потемневшей кожи. И шатен лежал на полу, вдыхая. Надо сказать, что мужчина мог находиться в таком положении довольно долго, ощущая нарастающую жажду, но тут в запястье ткнулось что-то холодное и влажное. От неожиданности Аттано даже испугался, резко дёрнул рукой. Это спровоцировало вспышку боли в области груди, а также писк и цокот коготков сбоку. Не надо быть шибко умным, чтобы догадаться, что неподвижно лежащее тело привлекло маленьких переносчиков чумы. Что-что, а умирать таким глупым образом лорд-защитник не хотел. Поэтому, несмотря на вновь вспыхнувшую боль, с трудом сел, а после залез на кровать. Да, однозначно, лежать на специально предназначенном для этого месте было куда удобнее. Но мышцы живота теперь нервно сокращались из-за нанесённых ранее повреждений. Уснуть в таком состоянии было сложно, но мужчина всё же умудрился задремать. Не сразу, понятное дело, но это намного лучше, чем крутиться без сна оставшееся время. Такая полудрёма никак не тянула на полноценный сон. К счастью, она тоже давала отдохнуть и телу, и духу. 

Полноценный сон так и не пришёл, но в следующий раз, когда брюнет открыл глаза, силы немного восстановились. Совсем немного, но этого хватило на то, чтобы сесть и попробовать осмотреть себя. В этом действии не было особой надобности. Просто появилось желание узнать степень повреждений. 

― Я начинаю сходить с ума... ― мужчина и сам не понял, чего именно в этой реплике больше: утвердительных интонаций или вопросительных. Но учитывая тот факт, что иногда слышал запах палёной плоти вне зависимости от наличия оной, можно было бы сделать вывод, что данная реплика всё же утвердительна.

Посидев немного, всё-таки попробовал осмотреть себя. По известным причинам это плохо выходило. Разве только удалось увидеть сильно обожжённый участок кожи, который и источал запах палёной плоти. Кожа вокруг имела особенно нездоровый красный оттенок. Без сомнения, если дотронуться к ней, то окажется очень горячей. А уж о спёкшейся крови и плоти говорить не приходилось. К счастью, это был единственный настолько плачевно выглядевший участок кожи. И более лёгких ожогов было полно. На животе, боках, груди. Припухшие участки кожи алели, привлекая внимание. Данный вид уже был привычным. Он не раз за прошедшие пять месяцев видел подобную картину, но всё равно медленно и осторожно провёл тёплыми пальцами возле одной из красных точек. Это невесомое прикосновение почти не вызвало боли. Но помимо многочисленных ожогов присутствовали ещё более многочисленные синяки и порезы. Кровь на последних уже запеклась. Их трогать брюнет не решился. Мало ли... И так потёки крови изукрасили торс. А синяки... Они были буквально везде. Руки, ноги... Синеватые отметины часто встречались то тут, то там. Аттано прекрасно осознавал, что собственный вид сейчас оставляет желать лучшего. Нервно хмыкнув, мужчина опять лёг, ожидая, пока стражники вспомнят о первичных нуждах заключённых. 

Надо сказать, что ждать пришлось довольно долго. Но после того как бывший телохранитель успел задремать, а потом походить по камере и опять лечь, перед решёткой появился тот, кого так ждал. Ну, точнее, не конкретно его, но главным было то, что стоящий возле двери парень принёс поднос с едой. Скудная и не очень вкусная тюремная пища не выглядела, как нечто съедобное, тем не менее утоляла голод. Что несколько удивительно. Да и выбирать не приходилось. 

А неизвестный парнишка пока только стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и смотрел. Стоит упомянуть, что Корво не знал его в лицо. Что было удивительно, так как мужчина успел запомнить половину людей из дневной смены. И либо его впервые отправили в этот блок, либо парнишка вообще новичок. Если судить по поведению, то можно было склониться к первому варианту. 

Тем временем парнишка продолжал стоять. К счастью, не уходил, но начал двигаться лишь тогда, когда к двери подошёл ещё один человек. Этого брюнет уже знал, и он же открыл дверь. Наблюдая за этим представлением, мужчина продолжал лежать на кровати, не двигаясь. А то ещё испугаются резкого движения, и попробуй объяснить кому-то потом, что не хотел ничего сделать, с болтом в плече, например. Рыжеволосый парнишка наконец, разродился и поставил поднос на обычное место. После чего едва ли не выбежал из камеры. 

Уже когда оба человека уходили, Аттано услышал тихое «идиот», но на этом представление кончилось, увы, и он принялся за принесённую еду. 

Прошло уже порядком десяти дней, а никто не тащил в допросную. Повреждения сравнительно быстро затягивались, и мужчина при первой же возможности вернулся к своим тренировкам, которые призваны были поддерживать кое-какую форму. Конечно же, не всегда получалось это делать. 

Увы, всё, что хоть мало-мальски можно посчитать хорошим, имеет свойство кончаться. Так вот, однажды вечером, когда солнце уже скрывалось за горизонтом, на прощание озаряя умирающий город алыми лучами, к брюнету всё же наведались. Три стражника. Два со взведёнными арбалетами, а третий, пригрозив мечом, связал руки заключённого за спиной. 

И опять знакомые коридоры, лампы, двери. Но в самый последний момент конвой вдруг изменил траекторию движения, и всё перестало быть таким привычным. Разнообразие - это, конечно, хорошо, но в этом случае только беспокоило мужчину. И как оказалось в итоге, беспокойство было не безосновательным. 

После нескольких минут блужданий по безликой кишке коридора, люди пришли к столь же обычной для данного места стальной двери. Один из стражников, с заметным ожогом на руке, опустил арбалет и постучал. Обождав, немного приоткрыл дверь, пропуская остальных. 

― Господин, мы привели его, ― проговорил один из конвоиров.

― Хорошо, закрепите на том стуле, ― кивнул верховный смотритель, как-то оценивающе глядя на Корво. В этом взгляде был лишь исследовательский интерес. С таким дети смотрят на раздавленную улитку, размышляя, долго ли она проживёт.

Стальные наручи и поножи тем временем защёлкнулись, обездвиживая. Аттано было неприятно осознавать собственную беспомощность, но ещё более неприятным было понимание того, что происходящее перестало быть чем-то необычным. Он уже ожидал, когда начнётся обычная процедура уговоров, отказов и калёного железа. Удивительно, но в зоне видимости не было никаких пыточных принадлежностей. Имелся только этот стул, клетка, лист металла под ней и цепи возле стен.

― Что, лорд-защитник, удивлён? ― проследив за взглядом брюнета, спросил Кемпбелл.

Ответа не последовало, но его и не ждали.

― Надеюсь, сегодня нам удастся удивить тебя ещё больше, ― многообещающее продолжение совсем не понравилось заключённому.

Последующие десять минут они провели в молчании. Судя по всему, смотритель чего-то ждал. И время ожидания закончилось: в коридоре послышались быстрые шаги. Потом они затихли, а через секунду кто-то завопил на высокой ноте, и звук возобновился. Спустя минуту дверь открылась, и вошёл палач, таща за собой какую-то девочку. Та тихо плакала, но не сопротивлялась. 

― А вот и наша гостья, ― довольно проговорил мужчина, но Корво прослушал. В первый момент показалось, что в эту комнату привели Эмили. Но к счастью, данное предположение оказалось ошибочным. Неизвестная девочка была просто похожа на дочь императрицы, а больное сознание приняло желаемое за действительное. Тряхнув головой, он наконец заметил, что у этой более полные губы, узкие глаза и тонкий нос. Откуда её такую притащили - непонятно, но она была жутко напугана, и цепи, что теперь шли от её ног к стене, не придавали спокойствия. А уж когда палач потянул на себя рычаг, и открылся пышущий жаром проём под клеткой...

― Посмотри, милочка, ты понимаешь, что это? ― было ясно, что нужен ответ.

― Д-да... ― пересилив себя, она всё же ответила.

Корво видел как ей страшно, и уже начинал понимать, к чему клонит столь ненавистный человек. Понимал, но не хотел принять, хотел ошибиться. 

― Хорошо. А теперь представь, какая температура там, в яме. Она настолько высока, что твоя рука обуглится, если ты подержишь её там более пяти минут, ― сделав многозначительную паузу, продолжил: ― Железо раскалено, а горячий воздух поднимается вверх. Ты ведь знаешь, как поднимается вверх горячий воздух, а холодный опускается вниз?

Даже если сама девочка не знала этого, то теперь просветили. 

― Ты ведь не хочешь оказаться прямо в той клетке? Не хочешь?

― Н-нет... Прошу, не надо. Я не хочу. Не надо. Я ни в чём не виновата... ― голос заставил Аттано вздрогнуть. Всё это время он, как зачарованный, смотрел на неё. И ему не хотелось, чтобы этот ребёнок страдал.

― Вот видишь, Корво, она не хочет. А ты вот хочешь, чтобы её кинули в клетку, и тело приобрело неравномерный красноватый оттенок? Подумай о её семье. Кажется мне, они очень расстроятся, когда увидят своё дитя таким. А ведь тебе всего лишь надо подписать признание. Вот и всё. Мы сразу же отпустим и тебя, и девочку.

― Пожалуйста, господин... Господин Корво. Я не хочу. Мама... Она... ― ноги ослабли, и она села на пол, продолжая едва слышно всхлипывать.

Слова этого черноволосого ребёнка били прямо в душу. И тон, и смысл, и сами обстоятельства... Душевная боль усилилась в разы от понимания. 

― Послушай её, Корво. У тебя ведь есть шанс закончить эти бессмысленные страдания.

Закончить. Всего пара слов отделяла девочку от свободы, а мужчину - от смерти. Но он молчал, скованный долгом похлеще всяких стальных оков. 

― Ублюдок, ― впервые за долгое время он сказал хоть что-то, кроме «нет». Карие глаза широко открыты, в них плещется ненависть и отчаяние.

― Твоё упрямство может только навредить, ― явно предостерегающе произнёс верховный смотритель.

Девочка всё ещё плакала, а Корво молчал. Прутья клетки нагревались всё сильнее. 

― Эх, если бы он изменил своё мнение, то ты бы уже вернулась к своей матери, ― явно наслаждаясь реакцией, произнёс мужчина. ― В клетку её.

Ребёнок задёргался и закричал, когда палач подошёл. Сил вырваться не было, поэтому вскоре девочка оказалась возле злосчастной клетки. Потом секундная пауза, скрип петель. И душераздирающий крик боли и ужаса. Он сверлом вонзился в сознание заключённого, и, не выдержав, тот зажмурился. Желания смотреть, как девочка пляшет на горячих прутьях, не было. 

― Смотри! ― внезапно раздался жёсткий голос где-то рядом, и грубые пальцы впились в отросшие волосы. Больно потянули, заставляя поднять голову, открыть глаза... И больше уже не закрывать. Картина, что открылась взору мужчины, была отвратительной. Воспоминания о Эмили были настолько живыми, что Корво едва смог заставить себя поверить, что в клетке совсем незнакомый ребёнок. Но вместе с этим она, картина, вызывала восхищение. Чувство в данной ситуации ещё более отвратительное. Оно было. Как бы Аттано не хотел избавиться, но оно было, вызванное переливами света и тени на молодом теле, почти не прикрытом одеждой. Блеском пота и слёз на перекошенном лице. Рваными движениями, которые всё больше напоминали танец. Дикий, первобытный танец на углях, на боли. И всё это под аккомпанемент завываний, неразборчивых слов и стука сердца, что набатом отдавался в ушах.

― Нет! ― вскрикнул брюнет, выгибаясь в путах, пытаясь сбросить с себя наваждение. Сердце билось очень быстро, на лбу выступила испарина, а тело сковало напряжение, граничащее с возбуждением.

― Что, понравилось? ― почти правильно истолковав состояние брюнета, спросил Кемпбелл и провёл рукой по тяжело вздымающейся груди.

Это прикосновение помогло прийти в себя. Осознать, что помимо кричащего ребёнка и немого палача в помещении есть и тот, кто отдавал приказы. На какое-то время пределом мечтаний стало умерщвление одной из причин всех этих страданий. К сожалению, руки были не только пустыми, но и прикованными к подлокотникам. Тем временем чужая конечность исчезла из поля зрения. А вместе с тем злость постепенно начало глушить чувство вины. Но хотел Корво или не хотел, надо было расставить приоритеты. Да, ему было жалко ребёнка, который сейчас тоже страдал из-за закулисных интриг, но Эмили и последнее желание императрицы казались более важными. Однозначно, он просто не мог сдаться на милость изменщикам только из жалости к девочке. Совершенно незнакомой, надо сказать. 

Эти размышления возымели действие. Конечно, мужчина всё ещё чувствовал себя виноватым, но позывы утвердительно ответить на давно задаваемые вопросы уже не были так сильны. 

А девочка тем временем уже перестала кричать и плакать. Да и двигалась не так резво. Тихо подвывая, старалась не упасть. По покрасневшей коже стекали крупные капли пота. Время тянулось непозволительно медленно, а запертой в клетке становилось всё хуже. 

― Ещё немного, и она получит тепловой удар, ― сухо прокомментировал происходящее стоящий сзади стула человек.

Так и было. От глаз сторонних наблюдателей не могла укрыться такая деталь. К тому же, вскоре брюнетку вырвало, что лишь подтверждало теорию, высказанную ранее. А после девочка оступилась и упала, да так неудачно, что обожгла не только ладони, но и лицо. Дополнительная боль на краткое время придала ей силы, и девочка опять оказалась на ногах. Но лишь для того, чтобы опять упасть на колени. Задыхаясь от жара и жгучей рвоты, пыталась что-то сказать. Только вот наружу выходили неразборчивые звуки. Корво казалось, что это проклятия, но на проверку оказались лишь мольбой о помощи. 

Сколько времени прошло до того момента, когда она всё же упала, потеряв сознание, Аттано не знал. Оно и так тянулось, как патока, словно желая продлить мучения обеих сторон. 

Глядя на бесчувственное тело, которое продолжало «жариться» на горячих прутьях, мужчина чувствовал себя грязным. И не то, что он отличался таким уж человеколюбием, просто Эмили не уходила из головы даже в такой момент. Особенно в такой момент. 

― Убери её, ― отдав команду палачу, Кемпбелл обратился к заключённому. ― Вот видишь, что творит твоё упрямство?

― Ты за всё заплатишь, ― тихо с неприкрытым презрением ответил прикованный к стулу брюнет.

― Нет, платить здесь будешь только ты, ― ответ был просто пропитан насмешкой.

На прочие попытки верховного смотрителя завязать разговор Корво перестал реагировать. Вообще-то, он думал, что Таддеус попробует дожать своими обычными методами, но его лишь отправили обратно в камеру. Напоследок бросив «не расстраивайся, в следующий раз тебе будет указано больше внимания».


End file.
